marvelhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Masters
School Life Tony started attending Marvel in 2009, joining Sector 6, after he was put on the list of attendance years ago by Nick Fury. Tony is one of the more athletic students at the school, though not as muscular as some of his fellow sports stars. He excels in all sports, is great at music and drama. He passes all his classes by being able to memorise his text books, the down side to this though is that he doesn't understand the meaning behind them. After school Tony has ambitions to become a Stunt Double. Before Marvel, Tony attended Surline Elementary school, where he met Loki Odinson, Emma Frost, Parker Robbins and the Avengers. Home Life Tony does not know his parents, and was put into the care system within the first few months of his life. For some reason he was never adopted and is still living in the carehome he was originally put in. Tony doesn't have it so bad there, and has a lot of what he considered big brothers over the years. There was once a boy named Craig living in the carehome, who was eleven years older than Tony and looked out for him until he moved on when Tony was seven. Craig and his friends used to get Tony into a lot of trouble. He would steal with them, and after he met Loki Odinson at aged six, the boys would go with him to pick Loki up from his house and take him without his parents permission. The older boys would sneak the two into concerts, and got them into the music they listen to now. In mid-2014, near the end of Year 11, Tony discovers he has a younger sister, born Tabitha Masters. She was also put for adoptions, but unlike Tony she was adopted and renamed Jeanne Foucault. Tony discovers she is his sister when she is sent back to the carehome, even though she had also began attending Marvel in 2011. He doesn't feel any family affection for her, and finds her attempts at being his sister annoying. Personal Life Tony meet Loki Odinson on his first day of primary school, and the two instantly clicked. A week later they made friends with Parker Robbins, and a month into the school year they were approached by Emma Frost who found them interesting. He was the one to come up with the name Cabal for their friend group, whilst skimming through a dictionary in Year 7, finding a word that meant 'a group of secret plotters'. Tony was closest to Loki, until Victor von Doom arrived at the school, and joined their friend group. Tony would met his best friend in Year 10, when Wade Wilson is moved from Sector 5 to Sector 6. He was the only one who didn't find Wade insanely annoying. At some point though, Tony develops a crush on Wade, and the two end up in a sexual relationship by the end of Year 10. This ends though, when Wade's own crush on Peter Parker becomes too much and he breaks it off. He instead begins dating Mercedes Merced on 7th October 2013 to make Wade jealous, and by October 19th Tony and Wade begin sleeping together again. At this point in Tony is in love with Wade, but refuses to acknowledge it. Tony was born with photographic reflexes, meaning if he watches someone do something once, he can duplicate it. This is why he excels in sports, he can watch the best players and do exactly what they do. This ability annoys some of his friends, particularly Parker, when Tony copies him. When Tony became friends with Wade he also started hanging out with Wade's old friends Neena Thurman and Lester Bullseye. The pair of them give the nickname Taskmaster to Tony, based on his gifts. After watching videos of people playing it, Tony is now a talented guitar player and also a great singer. He listens to a lot a rock music, and is always the one to introduce his friends to new artists. Tony and Loki share a love for all things Japanese. They love to listen to J-Pop, or K-Pop, watch lots of Anime together, and are currently planning to visit Japan with Marcia and Ivan Lang during the holidays. Tony's favourite Anime's are Dragon Ball Z and D Grey Man, and he loves to read Black Butler. Tony is a self-described emo. He currently has a long bang over his left eye, wear black eye-liner and has many piercing. Currently he has two helix and a 10mm stretcher in both ears and snake bites on his lips. He once had his septum pierced, but removed it within a week of having it. Trivia * Tony's favourite bands are Slipknot and Avenged Sevenfold * Tony is fitted with braces by the end of Year 11 * Hates cheese * Tony sucks at Video Games Category:11.6 Category:New York Category:LGBTQ Category:Unknown Parents Category:Atheist